When You're Gone (One-Shot)
by Emmalee.Sky
Summary: Draco Malfoy is now the hallow shell of the man he once was all because of the loss of one single person. He's heartbroken, losing himself deep within depression that he cannot, does not even want to, shake free from. He's alone, so very alone as he wallows in the memories of his lost soul mate.


_:: When You're Gone__ ::_

He was all alone; so terribly and utterly alone. He couldn't escape the nothingness that surrounded him. He was drowning; _drowning_ so deep, down, down, down and he didn't know if he ever even wanted to truly escape. It was like a never-ending hole that sucked up everything. It was pulling, sucking, trying to catch him, grasp him, imprison him.

It was _her_ fault.

Well, not entirely her fault.

It wasn't her fault she was gone. But it was her fault that _he_ was so gone, emotionally and mentally, gone. He was drowning, losing himself.

Every single day and he didn't care.

Why should he?

He was alone; alone without her; alone to survive every single, bloody, dreadful day on his own.

He was missing a piece of himself and all he had to remember were the memories. Those memories of when they hid away from the world.

First, at Hogwarts right before the Final Battle where it was unheard of for a Slytherin and Gryffindor to be comfortable in each others presence, let alone be lovers.

_"Hey, what do you think everyone would say if they caught us like this?" She asked him as they laid on a blanket under the night sky hidden on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest; another blanket covering their naked bodies. He turned his head to look at her, at her flushed face, swollen lips, tousled hair. _

_He had to kiss her again, so he did then he said:_

_"They'd probably think they were imagining it. Then curse me, saying I raped you. Then call you a whore. Then expel us both."_

_She unexpectedly laughed at that._

_"You have quite the imagination there." She laughed, lying back on the blanket and cuddling closer to him._

_"And you have quite the bountiful body. Merlin, I could make love to you forever." He whispered as he leaned over her body and kissed her neck softly._

_She purred in response. _

_He liked that sound, he liked it a lot._

_"Okay, okay, one more time then we both have to go back," she said before he captured her lips again and they were both lost._

Second, in the outside world; hiding from his family and hers.

They wouldn't have understood; nobody would understand.

Memories, memories were all he had.

_"I love you, Draco," she whispered as they laid on his bed, both entangled in his green silk sheets. _

_She leaned closer, kissing his lips tenderly; then laying back to stare into his silvery - gray eyes that were filled with love, lust and unwavering devotion. _

_She smiled happily._

_"No, say 'I love you forever, Draco.'" He teased as he grabbed her hair and pulled her closer into his embrace._

_"I love you forever, Draco," She said and then chuckled as he ran his treacherous hands down her unclothed body and pulled her even closer until their bodies touched in all the right places._

_They both moaned and they immediately began once again on the path that led to their physical pleasures._

Draco laid down on the grass outside Malfoy Manor, staring up at the starry, midnight sky; remembering when the two of them would stargaze. She was so beautiful in the moonlight, her hair sprawled out underneath her.

He closed his eyes imagining, picturing her and if he thought hard enough, he swore he could feel the warmth of her body next to his, her hand in his and her breathing beside him.

He dreamed, oh _Merlin_, did he dream that she was still beside him, with him, loving him.

But now, without her here, he was alone, without her love, and he was losing himself, almost lost from the world but he truly didn't care because then that meant he would be with her.

Together with her for all of eternity.

He smiled slightly, liking the sound of eternity with his brown-eyed beauty.

_"Let's get married, Draco." She whispered in his ear one night that they snuck away from the world to celebrate their three year anniversary; not that anyone knew but them._

_He shook his head; "we can't. No one would allow it. Your family wouldn't, mine wouldn't. We can't, love."_

_Her lovely brown eyes narrowed dangerously. _

_Draco cursed._

_"I don't give a bloody damn what they think. This is my life. MINE, not theirs. I want to spend eternity with you. Don't you want that too?" She asked._

_"Of course," he immediately responded, pulling her down to him and kissing her passionately. _

They never spoke about marriage again and then it had been too late. Now he was alone, so terribly alone.

Draco rolled over on to his side and curled up into a ball; his internal pain spreading and making it a physical pain as well. He felt as if he was being torn apart; from the inside out and his heart was enlarging to the point that it would explode, burst in his chest, killing him, ending him.

It was unbearable; it was unbearable without her here.

He couldn't live without her. He couldn't.

He wanted to scream, scream as loud as he could; to the heavens where he was sure she now resided.

Merlin, he missed her; he needed her beside him. He needed her there, in his life, around him, with him. He felt incomplete without her; broken. He was missing a piece of himself but there wasn't a damn thing to do all because of _him._

_Him_ who now occupied yet another cell in Azkaban with all those other low lives, murders, thieves and psychopaths.

Yes, exactly where _he _belonged.

Exactly where he belonged for taking the only goodness in his life; for taking the only sunshine in his darkness; for taking the only woman he ever truly loved.

Exactly where he bloody belonged for murdering the love of his life because he didn't know how to take rejection; how to take being told no, that she didn't _want_ him after he ignored her for all those damn years. Then left her when he went off to save the world but it was okay because he, Draco himself, had been there to pick up the pieces and he fixed her, fixed her so that she loved him instead of that idiot scar-head.

Harry Potter must have followed her to his home, snuck in and murdered her; murdered her with the killing curse. He lost his mind, couldn't deal with it.

And because of that, he had stolen her from him.

Draco closed his eyes as they filled with tears when the picture of his beautiful lover lying motionless on his bed came to mind. Her flaming red hair standing out against his green silk sheets and her deathly pale skin. Her chocolate brown eyes that were always so filled with emotions and fire as bright as her hair were now blank, emotionless, dead. She was gone and all that was left was a shell, a shell of the lovely, vibrant witch that he so desperately loved.

He opened his eyes and stared at the sky again.

_"Draco, do you ever think about how tiny we are compared to the entire universe?" Ginny asked him so serious that he couldn't help but snicker at her._

_She glared at him._

_"I'm serious, Draco," she muttered sadly._

_"You make us sound as if we're insignificant and personally, I don't much like the sound of that." He replied._

_She chuckled at that._

_"I don't really mean that we're insignificant. I meant that we're only two people, in this enormous world. It kind of makes me feel as if no matter what happens, the world won't end because of something I do. Unless, I kill everyone on the planet which I don't plan on doing." She laughed and Draco couldn't help himself, when she laughed, she sounded so relaxed, so carefree that he just had to laugh with her._

_"You're getting all philosophical on me, Red?" He asked jokingly._

_"Sorry, I couldn't help myself as I stared at the vastness of the sky. It's hard to feel as if you could change the world. We're not Harry Potter or Voldemort." She replied seriously._

_"Thank Merlin for that," Draco snorted._

_Ginny laughed happily._

It was so easy to think that they'd have forever. Yeah, they were young and healthy. Who would have ever thought that a jealous, psychopath would ruin everything they could have had?

Certainly not him.

And now he was alone; alone without his red haired minx that drove him crazy from the moment they'd had their first kiss.

And how could he have known that that would be their last? He never even had a chance to say goodbye or to say that he loved her so much one more time?

_"Come back to bed, Draco! I have to leave in the morning. Family brunch...you know, you could come if you want?" Ginny asked even though she knew he would say no._

_She rolled over in his bed as he stood in front of his door frowning._

_"What's wrong?" She asked as she sat up, pulling the sheet up to cover herself._

_Draco looked back at her and his lust hit him like a speeding broomstick at the mere sight of her. He groaned as he ran to the bed and jumped on her._

_She squealed playfully but he wasn't worried that anyone would hear them; the strongest silencing charm protected them._

_"It's nothing, Ginny. I just thought I heard something." He told her as he pushed her back down on the bed and began to ravish her._

_After they finished, they both laid there, breathing loudly and thoroughly satisfied. _

_He pulled her into his arms and nuzzled his face in her lavender scented hair; he sighed as he closed his eyes and smiled slightly._

_"Happy there, Mister?" She teased._

_"Unbelievably," he whispered contently to which she kissed him lightly on the lips._

_Suddenly a loud shattering noise came from below._

_Draco jumped off the bed and ran for the door._ _"Stay here." He growled as he ran downstairs without looking back at her._

_He made his way down the stairs, wand in hand, searching for whatever the noise was. As he turned down to the kitchen, he found a vase of red roses shattered on the floor, glass shards scattered, glistening in the dark._

_As he stared down at the roses, the ones he had planned on giving Ginny in a few hours before she left to her home, his blood ran cold._

_Suddenly, he looked up the stairs and he knew, just knew Ginny was in danger. _

_It had all been a diversion to get him away from her and it had worked; it had bloody worked._

_He ran up the stairs, fear suffocating him; as he ran into his room, he froze right on the spot. The image would stay planted in his mind for the rest of his miserable life._

_Harry Potter was standing over Ginny Weasley's body that was lying on Draco's bed; Harry's wand was in his hand, shaking, as he stared in horror at what he had done._

_Draco immediately snapped out of it and ran to Ginny. He grabbed her by the arms and shook her._

_"Ginny, GINNY! NO, no, no!" He screamed._

_"She's dead, Malfoy." Harry told him._

_"No, no, she can't be dead. NO!" He shook her harder, her flaming hair flying wildly around her pale, emotionless face._

_"Dead, Malfoy." Harry said._

_Draco turned around to look at Harry. His silvery - gray eyes dark with fury, pain, insanity._

_"You killed her. You killed my Ginny!" Draco yelled._

_"Yes, yes I did. But she was supposed to be mine. NEVER YOURS!" Harry yelled._

_Draco's eyes widened with madness; he lost her and this person took her from him._

_"You're a dead man, Potter." Draco's voice was calm but he was anything but._

_"Yes! Yes! Please do and then I will be with her, finally." Harry smiled peacefully waiting for the killing curse to take him._

_But Draco wouldn't. _

_He simply bound him with magical rope and called the authorities. They arrived and took him away. They tried to take Ginny away but Draco wouldn't let her go. He held her tightly, refusing to ever let her go._

Draco continued to stare at the stars and watched them, imagining Ginny's face was among them, watching him, waiting for him.

"I miss you, Red," he whispered heartbroken.

Merlin, he couldn't live one more day without her. He was dying, maybe not on the outside but inside he was dying, decaying, refusing to go on without his other half, his soul mate.

He closed his eyes and saw his lovely, redhead smiling mischievously at him.

"Come to me, Draco," she whispered to him.

"I'll be there in a second, Red. I love you so much." He whispered back as he grabbed his wand and with his heart, mind and will filled with determination, ready for the end, he whispered, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

And then he knew no more but the sweetness that was his love with Ginevra Molly Weasley.

_FIN._

**So sad, I know. Hope you enjoyed it though! :D**

**~ Emmalee 3**


End file.
